vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Scáthach)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Scáthach (スカサハ, Sukasaha), a warrior-queen from the Celtic mythology's Ulster Cycle. Acting as both the queen and gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows (影の国, Kage no kuni), a haunted ground overflowing with countless ghosts, her power was great enough to rule the foreign territory and close its gate to ward off the dead. Throughout her battling, she eventually ceased being human and started to be closed off from the world, unable to die as a human. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with Strikes, higher with Gae Bolg Alternative. Potentially at least 6-B Name: Lancer, Scáthach Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Over 2000 years old Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit, Queen and Gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Lance User, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (At least Types 1 and 4; said that she wouldn't be able to die until the world and the area outside of the world finally disappear), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Magic, Rune Magic, Magic Resistance, Soul Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon other Lancer-class servants and several Gae Bolg Alternative), BFR/Sealing (through Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: At least City level with physical strikes, At least Country level with Gae Bolg Alternative (When clashing with Cú Alter's Noble Phantasm which was powerful enough to pierced through Karna's Kavacha and Kundala; the clash between both Noble Phantasm ended up canceling each other), She is also around Karna's and Arjuna's level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class PJ. Potentially Class ZJ Durability: At least Country level (Survived Cú Chulainn Alter's Noble Phantasm despite losing 90% of her internal organs). Her Immortality and Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: High, can fight against the likes of Servants such as Karna, Arjuna or Cú Chulainn Alter Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundreds of meters by throwing her spears Standard Equipment: Gae Bolg Alternative, a model of her pupil's infamous Noble Phantasm that's "one step older", and is thus more ancient and powerful. She can even summon another one to use at will. Intelligence: Quite high, Scáthach was the queen of the Land of Shadows, mentor of many warriors such as Cú Chulainn and she has lived through a long time, acquiring the wisdom of the abyss, as a consequence of surpassing humanity, killing people, wraiths, and gods. She is particularly notable in that her Wisdom of the Haunted Grounds skill allows her to use practically any skill that isn't unique to a particular hero, allowing her to use a variety of skills and techniques from across history to overwhelm her foes and can see the future through Clairvoyance. She is also extremely knowledgeable in the use of magecraft, and the original version of her managed to tap into the Holy Grails to summon Servants of her own. Weaknesses: Somewhat cocky. Wishes to be killed by someone (particularly her pupil Cu Chulainn). Loves a battle in which her life is staked upon, causing her to prolong it for as much as possible Feats: * Turned half-way into a Divine Spirit after a long period of time. * She has slain people, wraiths, and gods. * Survived Grand Caster's Noble Phantasm Ars Almadel Salomonis, which incinerated the surface of the world. * Survived Cú Chulainn Alter's Noble Phantasm despite losing 90% of her internal organs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Gae Bolg Alternative.png|Spear Gae Bolg Alternative FGO.gif|Noble Phantasm '- Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death' (ゲイ・ボルク・オルタナティブ: 貫き穿つ死翔の槍, Gei Borugu Orutanatibu: Tsuranuki Ugatsu Shishō no Yari): is a spear similar in shape to Gae Bolg possessed by Scáthach. Differing from the one possessed by Cú Chulainn, it is a specialized weapon "one-step older", but of the same model that had been used since earlier. Rather than just a singular spear, there are two of them, and Lancer also shows the ability to deploy a number of them as flying projectiles to strike the enemy. With the right spear, she uses a variant of the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death to paralyze the enemy, and then throws the left spear as the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death to run them through. '- Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death' (ゲート・オブ・スカイ: 死溢るる魔境への門, Gēto Obu Sukai: Shi Mitsuru Ruru Makyō e no Mon): is a Noble Phantasm possessed by Scáthach, possibly related to the gate of the Land of Shadows. She temporarily summons a massive gate to her shadow realm, and it sucks in all life forms in range. If the target fails to resist it with magic or luck, they're sucked into the gate and instantly killed. Scathach can choose whether to allow access or not. Even if resisted, mana is rapidly drained and the targets take major damage. She attempts to forcibly send Cú Chulainn Alter to the Land of Shadows with it. Class Skills '- Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Scathach's A-Rank proficiency in this skill allows to her to nullify practically any form of magecraft known to the modern world, rendering her virtually untouchable to modern magi and rendering her a true "Magus Killer". However, exceedingly powerful spells from ancient times can still overwhelm it, meaning that Scathach must still tread carefully around such forms of magecraft. Personal Skills '- Wisdom of the Haunted Ground' (魔境の智慧, Makyō no Chie): is the intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humanity, killing gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. Scáthach With exception of those particular of certain heroes, almost all Skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of B~A Rank. Also, only towards those she has recognized as true heroes, it is also possible to teach such Skills. During combat, a Skill that she often employs is foresight of battle conditions by means of "Clairvoyance". Even in Ulster mythology, she often predicted the future with such foresight. Even the final moments of her beloved pupil Cú Chulainn. '- Primordial Rune' (原初のルーン , Gensho no rūn): is the knowledge about Runes that come from an older eras. Those with knowledge of Primordial Runes can also make use of the classic Rune Magic. '- God Slayer' (神殺し, Kami koroshi): Having slain gods in her life time, Scathach is specialized in slaying those of the divine. Any "divine protection" that a servant uses is bypassed by this ability, and those of divine origins (possesses Divinity) suffer from a negative modifier to their endurance depending on the degree of divinity. Other: Translated Scáthach event and North America chapter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Runes Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6